


Bloody Dandelion

by Snee



Series: Snee's Changeling The Dreaming Junk [1]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Other, Painplay, Sensory Deprivation, Slight Violence, Urban Fantasy, fae, firearms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snee/pseuds/Snee
Summary: Just something very self-indulgent, set in Changeling - The DreamingIf you are just here for smut, skip about halfway in.
Relationships: Elias/Spite
Series: Snee's Changeling The Dreaming Junk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonist, Elias, is canonically non-binary and most often uses they/them pronouns, but for ease of writing and readability they are referred to here with he/him pronouns.

"Ugh!" was the first thought that went through Elias' head. Not the best way to start a day. He clumsily reached over to where his phone was incessantly making noise, and promptly fell out of his hammock. Being a Sidhe, the Dreaming did a pretty good job to make sure he didn't lose his grace around others, but apparently that protection didn't extend to when he was alone in his shoddy apartment at 5:30 in the morning.

With a pained groan he reached up to grab the offending device and check who kept on sending him text messages at this ungodly hour. His fatigue quickly vanished when he saw who sent the messages. Lady Ambergis requested his presence ASAP. The Sluagh noble usually wasn't one to be hasty, so her pressing tone alarmed Elias.

"I need your services. Meet me at the parking garage on Oak Avenue as soon as possible. Can't provide details over text" Elias mumbled to himself reading the first message. It was followed by half a dozen requests for confirmation.

'I need your services' usually meant 'I am expecting danger, possibly armed hostiles'. Elias was a Warcaster. A magical assault weapon in the services of House Eiluned. Which, lacking any current wars, usually meant guarding nobles on boring court dealings or routing out some pesky Chimera. Elias couldn't remember the last time he had seen Lady Ambergis outside her tower, let alone the Count's palace. What in Concordia could she have gotten herself into?

"Be there in 15 minutes" He managed to reply, before getting on his feet and stumbling over to his wardrobe.

He hastily grabbed some clothes. Nothing fancy, there wasn't time for that. A pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt would have to do. Slipping the pants over the lacy panties he had slept in, he took a side glance into the mirror. Emerald green eyes looked back at him. His sidhe nature blessed him with the supernatural beauty common to his kith. As wasted as it was on a warcaster, it still proved to be a boon in fae society. Most changelings assumed he was of noble birth. Little did they know he was far from the aristocratic blood that flowed through his arcadian brethren. Elias was an Autumn Sidhe. Barred from the gates of Arcadia when the Shattering severed the Dreaming from the mortal world. Forced to have his soul reincarnate over and over to avoid final death, he had lost his noble standing hundreds of years ago. If he ever held it in the first place. His former title was one of the few things that the Mists had obfuscated in his current memories.

Having clothed himself, Elias took a moment to make sure he was presentable. Emergency or not, he was representing house Eiluned. A social faux pa just couldn't do.

As usual, Elias was the epitome of androgyny. Wide hips, large eyes, slim frame, pretty face, short for a Sidhe... Unlike most changelings he remembered a lot of his former lives. Each turn on the wheel left imprints in his mind, denying him the bliss of forgetting all the lives and deaths he endured. But it also made him remember being every gender imaginable, experiencing every facet of mortal identity over the centuries. Things like gender or race had become all but meaningless to him and the Dreaming had shaped his body to fit that image.

With a defeated sigh, he ran his hand through his feathery, blonde hair. Hopefully Lady Ambergis wasn't in serious danger.

He made his way to the front door of his apartment, grabbing both his pistol holster and long cardigan. Oak avenue was only ten minutes away by foot. If he hurried he'd make it in five.

  
  


The night was overcast and foggy. Unusual for the city of Pinebox.

The parking garage stood in the street like a dark stain, lit by dim, yellow lamps, barely enough to illuminate the traffic signs littering its lanes.

Elias entered the drab building through the car entrance. The wide areas providing more situational awareness than the tight stairways of the pedestrian entrance. If there were any hostiles, Elias wanted to be ready for them.

The weight of banality laid heavy on his shoulders. Hundreds of mortals going in and out of this building during their dull, daily grind had left their mark on the structure. He hated every second of it. Elias was a master of the Dragon's Ire, but a place like this could sap even him of his magical power, extinguishing it with the nihilistic weight of boredom.

He shook off the joyless feeling and made his way down the garage. Being careful to always stay in cover, always being aware of every possible angle of attack. He didn't feel the need to pull his pistol, though. The mortal weapon was a mere backup. A toy compared to the destructive forces he could command, even with the added difficulty of banality hanging in the air.

After passing the third sub level of the parking garage without any sign of lady Ambergis, Elias became worried. Had he been too late? She hadn't replied to his text message. Should he send another one, asking for confirmation? Just as he decided to pull out his phone, he spotted the slim frame of a person standing in the middle of the fourth sub floor.

Lady Ambergis stood next to one of the garage's pedestrian exits.

She was short. An unassuming woman with messy, black hair and a complexion reminiscent of a corpse. As far as Sluagh went, she was relatively pretty, but she still had her kith's signature wraith like appearance. Seeing her outside her mage's tower was jarring to Elias. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. His entire being screamed at him to scoop her up and deposit her back into the safety of the count's palace.

Instead, he took a deep breath and whistled a short melody. A call sign for house Eiluned operatives. The Sluagh woman turned around and looked at Elias with her dark, cold eyes. She returned the whistle with the correct continuation of the melody and gestured Elias to come to her.

He complied and quickly made his way over to the Sluagh noble.

"My lady", he whispered "I apologize for my late response. I was asleep"

She waved him off "Nevermind. All that matters is that you are here." She whispered back. Unlike Elias, who was worried about being overheard, her whisper was an inevitability of her fae nature. Sluagh could never speak louder than a mouse's squeak.

Elias looked around the floor, cautious of anything out of the ordinary. "Why did you call for me, lady Ambergis?" He asked hesitantly. Something didn't feel right about this.

"I'll explain on the way. Go!" She replied and gestured Elias to take the lead towards the way he had come. He did as instructed and lady Ambergis closely followed behind him. Elias sighed. She had this unnerving habit of always staying just outside everyone's line of sight. His instincts told him to keep her in his vision, but he had long ago given up on dissuading her from this habit around him.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen you outside the tower, my lady.", He said absentminded, his concentration focused on the surrounding area, "And in a drab place like this no less. The banality here must be torture for a powerful sorceress like you"

"I can endure it just fine. You wilders are too sensitive to this sort of thing" she scoffed back at him "In fact, this place's lack of connection to the Dreaming is why we are here."

"Huh?" Was all Elias managed to reply, his mind still occupied. When the Lady didn't reply for several moments, He tried to turn around and look at her. A glimpse of her dress' hem was all he managed to see as she silently hushed out of his sight. He frowned and continued walking.

"May i ask why?" He eventually asked into the unnerving silence.

"You may ask" her whisper replied behind him.

"And will i get an answer?" He followed up after several more moments of silence. A quiet giggle rang through the garage, echoing off its empty walls.

"Yes Elias. The added difficulty of using magic here makes it harder to overhear, or track us by such means. Also any changeling attacker would be at a significant disadvantage"

"Uhm, so would I, though, lady Ambergis" The young Sidhe pointed out.

"Yes, Elias. I know." She sounded... Amused? "In fact i have been counting on just that!"

"Wait, what do you mean by tha-"

There was a quiet, mechanical sounding click behind him and before Elias could even think of turning around, pain exploded in his back and spread throughout his body like fire. The smell of ozone suddenly filled the area and Elias could feel his limbs seizing up. A woman's laughter erupted behind him. Loud and feral, like a predators growl.

He stumbled forward from the pain, but to the surprise of both himself and his attacker he managed to stay standing. A dim green light radiated from his skin, which was suddenly covered in glittering, chimerical scales. The defensive cantrip he had cast upon himself days before and hung in the streams of time for just such an occasion had saved him from the worst damage.

The woman cursed and lunged forward for a second attack, but Elias was ready for her. With a twist of his body, he grabbed her hand which was holding a comically oversized taser, and yanked her past him, throwing her to the ground.

She still looked like lady Ambergis, but that disguise had been shattered. Not only was her voice deep, gravelly and a hundred times louder than anything a Sluagh cold ever utter, but her eyes had changed, too. They were deep red and furious. The eyes of a rabid beast, not a thinking person, but by now Elias was just as filled with seething hatred. Whoever this person was, she must have either abducted, or worse killed his protege. How else would she know the code and have access to Ambergis' phone?

With a raging snarl, he summoned the Dragon's Ire to his aid. Bunks be damned, there was no time for that. Emerald green fire erupted from his hands and he flung it towards the impostor. He could always search for clues on the wretched curr's charred remains.

But just as the impostor had underestimated Elias, He had overestimated himself. His body was still wracked with pain and without a bunk to force glamour into the banality filled air around him, his holly strike, which usually was a deadly inferno, came out more like a can of hair spray with a lighter in front of it.

The woman at his feet yelped like a kicked dog as the flames impacted on her chest, but she managed to roll away, avoiding a follow up attack with only minor scuffs. Elias was about to pursue and kick her to death if that's what it took, but he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun cocking. Without thinking he threw himself as far away as possible from the place where had just stood and behind the closest car. At the same moment his body painfully impacted on the concrete, a deafening shotgun blast echoed through the building. He could feel something hit the floor right next to his feet and hurriedly pulled them behind the vehicle as well.

This was bad. This was VERY bad. By Titania's tits, how could he have missed the guy with the shotgun? What was going on here? How many other hostiles where hiding in this damned building?

Pressing himself against the engine block of the car, he pulled his own firearm from its holster. As much as it hurt his pride, the pistol was more reliable right now than his magic. Another 'Click-clack' rang through the garage as the shooter readied his next shot.

Elias was in an awful position. He had decent cover behind the car, but there was no way out from there than right in front of the fucker's shotgun. And he was a sitting duck if anyone managed to flank him. He needed some sort of distraction.

"Stop fucking around and get him already!" Shouted the guy with the shotgun. His voice was deep and it was obvious by his tone that he was used to giving orders. Elias knew that voice, he was sure of it, but he just couldn't place where from. Fuck. If he knew who he was dealing with, it might give him an edge.

Heavy footsteps slowly came closer to him. Elias' pointy Sidhe ears tried to pinpoint their exact location. The guy was good. As far as Elias could tell he didn't make the error of exposing himself or breaking line of sight to where Elias could potentially pop out from the car. Which was bad for him.

It was a long shot, considering how his holly strike had turned out, but if the Dragon's Ire couldn't help him, maybe Autumn could. Elias took a few deep breaths and concentrated. He didn't have much time, but he absolutely needed a bunk if he wanted to pull this one off.

Without looking, he raised his right hand over the hood of the car and blindly fired several shots into the air. He could hear a startled "Fuck!" In between shots, but hitting his enemy wasn't what he was hoping for. At best this might just buy him a few more seconds. Empty casings fell to the floor around him and he caught one out of the air. The hot brass painfully burned into his palm as he clenched his first around it and he thrust his hand into the floor beneath him, in the center of his own shadow. Using the pain as a catalyst, he called out to the glamour inside of him and forced it into the cantrip. Without warning, his shadow burst forth with a life of its own. Pulling free from the body that cast it and raced across the floor of the parking garage, straight towards the shooter.

The shotgun erupted in another deafening roar as its owner fell for Elias' distraction and shot at the shadow. This was his chance! Elias sprang to his feet and darted in the opposite direction his shadow did. He only had a second or two before the gunman realized what had happened and reloaded for another shot, but that was all Elias needed to reach the exit across the room. Without slowing down he threw himself against the door and slammed it open with his body. Just as he disappeared behind the door frame, something violently and loudly impacted into it, ripping out chunks of wood. Elias could hear the gunman yell out as he hurried up the stairs. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL FUCKING GET YOU!" What was that guy's problem? And where the hell did Elias know him from?

He shook off those thoughts. All that mattered right now was that he got out of here in one piece. He reached the next floor and paused for a second. There was no one following him. That could only mean that they were going up the car ramps, trying to cut him off.

There were only two exits to this damned place and he was dealing with at least two enemies. Unless they were complete idiots, they'd block both exits. Elias hesitated. It seemed he had two options. He could try out running them and get out of here before they could cut him off. But if they had backup waiting up top, or if one of them knew Wayfare then that option was off the table. Of course he could also always fight his way out, but so far that hadn't worked out so well either. So either way he was fucked. Unless... The morning rush would start up in less than half an hour and then this garage would be bustling with hundreds of mortal commuters, going in and out of this place on their way to work. His pursuers would be absolutely mad trying to start a firefight in those conditions. Elias just had to hide out long enough.

"What a shit plan..." He muttered to himself as he opened the door to the second sub floor and sneaked out. In the distance he could hear two angry voices seemingly arguing with each other as they slowly faded. So he had been right. With a grin on his face, he turned around too find a good hiding place - and bumped right into someone. His heart missed a beat and he tried to raise his gun, but the person in front of him was so close, they effortlessly grabbed his wrist and kept the barrel pointed away from them.

"I told those idiots their plan wouldn't work." The person said in a quiet, calm voice. Elias saw their other hand raise up to him and then...

Nothing...

  
  


Nothing... That was all Elias could perceive. It wasn't so much that it was dark and silent, there simply was nothing to see and hear. Or feel, or smell, or anything else for that matter. His consciousness was trapped in an empty void with nothing but his own thoughts. Was this death? No, Elias had died before and this didn't feel anything like that. He had no idea how long he had been in this state. Minutes? Hours? Years? Just as there was no physical sensations, time as well had become a meaningless concept.

Fear started to rise up in him. What had that guy done to him? Just as he was about to panic, he heard something. Faint and muffled, as if he was underwater. Did he really hear something, or was this a hallucination brought on by his brain desperately trying to perceive anything? There it was again! A voice?

"-you sure this'll work?" It was the gunman!

"Of course it will. But be quick, the stasis will wear off any moment", a second voice replied. Elias recognized it as the man that had surprised him in the parking garage.

"Yeah yeah, gotcha." The first man snapped.

A faint sensation of touch now gave Elias' hearing company. He could feel that his body was in the exact same position it held when his attacker froze him. His pistol, holster and cardigan appeared to be gone, though. The young Sidhe tried to move, but his limbs stayed exactly where they were. Suddenly there was a sensation of a warm hand firmly grabbing his wrist, followed by the ratcheting sound of handcuffs. Elias could feel it's cold metal on his skin as it snapped shut. Again, he tried too move, to resist his captors, but still nothing.

"Be ready. Now!" Just as the sorcerer finished his sentence, life rushed back into Elias' body. In an instant it obeyed his commands again and his senses came back as sharp as ever, except for his sight. Elias tried to jump backwards, but the hand around his wrist tightened like a vice and pulled him forward instead, at the same time something painfully hit the back of his legs, which sent him tumbling down to his knees. He let out a surprised yelp as he went down. The man in front of him grabbed his other wrist and quickly slapped the other end of the handcuffs around it.

"Heh, like a charm!" He could hear the man who was now above him snicker.

That was enough. Elias didn't care how vulnerable he was in this situation, being treated like this made his blood boil. He threw a stream of expletives at his captors, but was quickly silenced by a staggering slap to his face.

"Now now, watch your language, sweetheart." The man teased in an annoying singsong. Elias was about to tell him where he could stick his language when he felt a large hand grab something above his head and yank off the black cotton bag that his head had stuck in until now.

Elias blinked at the sudden light, trying to make out his surroundings, which slowly took shape through his anger and tears. He knelt in what appeared to be an unremarkable apartment bedroom, but most of his vision was taken up by the lower half of the asshole standing on front of him. He looked up, his eyes still watery from the smack to his face, and for the first time he clearly saw the man with the shotgun.

"YOU!?" Elias yelled.

"What? Expected someone else?" Spite the Redcap laughed back at him.

Spite was a tall man. Well beyond six feet and with enough muscle to make him look like some 80s action hero. A shock of wild, red hair crowned his head and his cocky smile was filled with razor sharp shark teeth.

Elias and Spite had several run ins before, none of them pleasant. The Redcap and his motley were brutes, working for another, much more sophisticated, powerful and dangerous Changeling known only as 'The Red Debt '.

"Don't break my heart, Elias! You mean to tell me that ya didn't recognize me until now?" Spite let out a nasty cackle and squatted down to get on eye level with Elias. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

Elias stared daggers at him for a few moments before using the opportunity to get a better sense of his surroundings. The room wasn't very big. Most of it was taken up by a queen sized bed. A trickle of light shone into the room from behind heavy curtains. Elias must have been out for at least an hour, or two. He looked to his left and saw a dark skinned woman sitting on top of a simple dresser. A pair of large furry ears poked out of her thick black hair and a fluffy black tail laid lazily to her side. A Pooka... A dog-, or maybe wolf-kin from the looks of it. Her hair and t-shirt had obvious scorch marks on it and she looked down at Elias with angry red eyes. The same eyes he had seen on the fake lady Ambergis.

"Hey! Dandelion! I'm talking to you" Spite snapped and grabbed Elias' chin, forcing him to look back at the Redcap. "That's better!" He cooed.

Elias' face blushed in a deep red from equal parts rage and embarrassment. Who did this oversized piranha think he was? Not someone very bright that was for certain. Elias might have been hurt and exhausted, but the suffocating pressure of banality he had felt in the parking garage was gone. He thought about the best way to send Spite on the next turn off the wheel as effectively as possible. He didn't need his hands for a holly strike. He could just as effectively spit flames into the dumb, grinning face in front of him. Or he could call for a Burning Thew and strangle the bastard to death. Or -

"Don't even bother, whelp." A voice snapped Elias out of his thoughts. The man who had frozen him and who had stood just behind Elias until now stepped forward. He was dressed in an immaculate black suit that must have cost more than Elias earned in two months. His sleek, dark hair was bound in a neat pony tail and he looked down at Elias with raven black eyes. There was an odd expression on his face that Elias couldn't quite place. Disgust? Condescension?

"Any glamour you summon forth would simply fizzle out." He gestured down to the handcuffs around Elias' wrists. They were covered in intricate carvings that shone in a dim, blue light. Damn it...

"Am I still needed here, Spite? I have more important matters to attend to than play babysitter for Ambergis' lap dog." The man spat out lady Ambergis' name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, sure I've got it from here, jeez" Spite replied. The mysterious man turned on the spot and left without any more words. The door slammed shut hard behind him. Elias couldn't help but wonder what that guy's problem was. Clearly he wasn't too fond of lady Ambergis. Wait! Lady Ambergis!

He snarled at the Redcap in front of him "I have no clue what the big idea here is, but I swear, if you so much as bent a single hair on lady Ambergis' head, I'll- hmmpf!"

Spite cut off Elias by simply holding his mouth shut. "Relax, sugartits. The old hag's safe and sound in that dumbass tower of hers."

" Wh't? " Elias mumbled through Spites hand.

"Never left it. Ya think we kidnapped her? Yeah fat chance!" He laughed and let go off Elias' mouth.

"Then how..."

" How'd we fool ya into walking into our trap? Man you'd be surprised what a good hacker can do nowadays. Spoofing a phone number and finding out your cute little tweety call sign is a piece of cake if ya know what you're doing."

That gave Elias some pause. "But... But then what in Concordia are you going for then if not lady Ambergis?" Spite laughed. It sounded like a hyena having an asthma attack.

"I guess what they say is true. The pretty ones usually aren't that smart, huh? It's you, dumbass." 

"What!?"

"Ya heard me. Our esteemed employer wants you working for him and since asking you friendly didn't work, I thought a bit more aggressive recruitment tactics were in order. "

Elias brain simply idled for a few moments, trying to make sense of this nonsense. At least this meant no one was in immediate danger. His face apparently betrayed his thoughts - or the lack of them. Spite snapped his fingers right in front of Elias' face to get his attention back. "Hey sweetcheeks! Still there?" Elias raised his cuffed hands and massaged the bridge of his nose in annoyed disbelief.

"Ok, ok one thing at a time. No one ever approached me for any sort of 'recruitment'." He made little air quotes with his fingers at the last word. "Not that I'd be interested in the first place."

Spite's eyes narrowed "I thought you had such a great memory, sugartits?"

"Stop calling me that!"

Spite ignored him "What about the Samhain party last week, huh?"

Elias stared at Spite with confused disbelieve in his eyes. "That's what that was about? I thought you were flirting with me. Badly!"

Now it was Spite's turn to be surprised. "What? No! The fuck gave you that idea?"

"Mainly you addressing me with such flattering names as 'sugartits' and asking me if I'd like to come home with you and 'have a great time'. Oh and you trying to grab my ass! "

Now Spite just stared at Elias for a second, before mumbling "Shit I guess i was more wasted than I remember." He turned to the Pooka woman. "Did i really say that, Rhya?" The wolf-kin simply sighed in response and nodded. Spite looked back at Elias. "Well fuck... Damn shame ya didn't say yes."

"Don't push your luck, blender face!", Elias snarled, "Besides, if you really wanted to recruit me, then what would make you think this would work? You SHOT at me!"

Spite waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "With bean bags, you pansy. You would have been fine."

Elias took a deep breath, trying to calm down enough to not shout at the Redcap. "In any case, you are wasting everyone's time here. I'd never work for the Red Debt."

"Eh, Don't be so hasty, sweets. Ya haven't even heard the offer.”

"And I don't need to. Even if i wanted to, I am oath bound to house Eiluned. Does your boss really want an oathbreaker to work for him? That doesn't sound like a very useful asset."

Spite shrugged. "Well right now you sure as fuck aren't useful at all to him, so anything's an improvement, I guess."

"Well go tell your leech of a boss that he can stick his offer right up his decrepit, old ass."

Spite frowned at Elias in silence for several seconds. The cocky smile that had been in his face until now had vanished. "Ya sure this is your final answer?" He asked in an unusually serious tone.

Elias' eyes narrowed as he stared daggers at Spite. "Why don't you crawl up his ass as well while you're at it?"

Spite looked down at his shoes and sighed before standing up again. "Hoped you wouldn't say that. Really did, sweetcheeks." He turned around, grabbed his shotgun that had been laying on the bed and levelled it right in between Elias' eyes. "This is a fucking waste of a sweet piece of ass..."

Elias ' eyes opened wide in shock as Spite cocked the shotgun. "You... You wouldn't dare breaking the Escheat over something this petty."

Spite clenched his jaw. It sounded like grinding metal. "I wouldn't, but orders are orders. Last chance, sweets. Come on, I don't wanna have to do this."

Elias simply looked straight into Spite's eyes, his face completely expressionless. "Do you really think I'm afraid to die? I can recall at least five deaths much more gruesome and pointless than this from the top of my head. Come on! Aim at my belly and let me bleed out! That would make this at least memorable. I'll just reawaken in ten years or so and get right back into the same old grind. Hell, lady Ambergis will probably still be around to press me back into her service. A few years of peace and quiet sound pretty nice, actually!"

Spite stared down at Elias with pure shock in his eyes. "Fucking Christ, Elias!" He pointed the barrel away from Elias' face and pulled the trigger. An anticlimactic 'click' was all that happened. The gun hadn't even been loaded.

"If ya call my bluff, next time just say so. Fuck you are one morbid bitch, you know that?"

A snippish "hmpf!" was all Elias replied, hiding the fact that he hadn't actually called the bluff at all. He had been 100% prepared to have his brain splattered against the wall, but it was probably better for everyone involved if that fact remained unmentioned.

"Well shit..." Spite sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, letting the empty shotgun fall haphazardly next to him. "Now what?"

"You could open these wretched cuffs and just let me go." Elias suggested angrily.

"Pfft, yeah no. I'm not dumb enough to let you sling magic around when you are pissed at me, angelcake."

"Did you come up with these ridiculous nicknames yourself, or did you take notes during whatever cheesy porn you fap to?" Elias replied coldly.

Spite laughed "Oh, you love it, Elias."

The Sidhe frowned and hoped Spite wouldn't notice the blush appearing on his face. As much as he hated the current circumstances, being called something more endearing than 'warcaster', or 'sellsword' did feel pretty nice.

Elias sighed. "Ok then, how about you just put that bag over my head again and kick me out of your car somewhere in town? I mean if people find out about how _you guys_ managed to do this to me, I'll be the local laughing stock anyway. Might as well add insult to injury."

Spite leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and mustered Elias with a calculating look on his face. "Well I can't guarantee that nobody'll see ya coming in, or outta here, but nobody's gotta know what you DID here, Sugar. I've got some alternatives in mind." A sly smile appeared on his face, bearing his shark like teeth.

"I am not going work for the Red Debt and I also won't tell anyone I even so much as considered that offer, Spite!" Elias spat back indignantly.

Spite let out a quiet chuckle. "Oh no, that's not what I had in mind." He stood up and walked up to Elias, towering over him. "I was more thinking of my OTHER offer from last week." He reached down and gently lifted Elias' chin up with his thumb and indexfinger.

Elias' faint blush quickly turned into flushed red face. He wasn't sure which emotions exactly were responsible for that, but anger and embarrassment were pretty high up there. Somewhere close behind badly suppressed arousal anyway.

Next to Spite and Elias, Rhya rolled her eyes and made a loud gagging sound at them. They both ignored her.

"Y-you can't be serious." Elias stammered. His body was still flooded with adrenaline from the gunfight earlier and it seemed to confuse that sort of excitement with a completely different one. There was no way Elias was actually getting excited at the thought of getting in bed with Spite. That man was an insufferable ass, unseelie and worked for a blood hungry sociopath. And he also was tall, strong, handsome and while his cocky demeanor pissed Elias right off, his constant, unashamed flirting did get to Elias a lot more than he wanted to admit. If he was honest with himself, the only reason why he didn't take Spite up on his offer last week was because of the social fallout that would have caused. Well and the fact that Spite had been too drunk to walk straight. It... It had been a while since anyone showed that sort of attention to him.

The flustered Sidhe bit his lower lip and broke eye contact, hoping Spite couldn't tell what was going on inside his head. Either it didn't work, or Spite simply didn't care about Elias' apprehension. He grabbed Elias by his shoulders and stood him up. Even when standing, Elias was about a foot shorter than the Redcap.

"Oh but I am!" Spite cooed.

Elias wanted to protest more, but before he could say anything, Spite effortlessly picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. The impact knocked the wind out of Elias. Still dazed, he tried to sit up, but by this time Spite had already stripped out of his shirt and pushed Elias down into the firm mattress.

The view that gave him made Elias freeze. Calling Spite chiseled would have been an understatement. His chest and belly had a level of definition only a creature of the Dreaming could achieve. Like an artist had carefully shaded each and every muscle to accentuate it. Elias could feel how another one, two or twenty of the little barriers he had erected in his mind crumbled away. This wasn't fair.

Spite chuckled as he looked down at Elias. "Enjoying the vista, sugar?"

Elias managed to tear his eyes away from Spite's chest and frantically tried to look at anything else. His view ended up on Rhya who was still sitting on the dresser and observed the situation with a bored expression.

"R-rhya! Please!" Elias stammered.

The wolf-kin rolled her eyes and jumped off the dresser. But instead of telling Spite to cut this out, like Elias has hoped, she opened a drawer on the dresser, rummaged around it for a few moments and then nonchalantly tossed what she found on the bed.

A small, colorful bottle landed next to Elias' head. It read 'KY Jelly'...

Elias stared at it for a moment, before he looked back at Rhya with a shocked expression. "Bu-... But..."

Rhya ignored his whimper and mumbled in a husky voice: "You're welcome." before turning around and making her way to the door, mumbling to herself the entire way. "Unbelievable... Freaking horndog, seriously. I swear to-" She was silenced by the door falling shut behind her.

"Ah, yes!" Spite chuckled while picking up the bottle of lube. "Don't want to hurt my new toy, right? Although..." He placed the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed and leaned in to whisper into Elias' ear. "I've got a sneaking suspicion you like it when it hurts a little, sweetcheeks."

"Please sto- aaah!" Elias gasped loudly as Spite bit down on his shoulder. Sharp pain raced through him as the Redcap's teeth cut through his shirt and dug into his skin. He could feel a hot trickle of blood run down his skin, but the wounds weren't serious. Yet... Considering his kith, Spite was extremely gentle. He could have bitten through Elias' skin, flesh and bone with as much effort as it would take him to bite into an over ripe tomato. With similarly messy results.

Elias whimpered under the pain, but as much as he hated to admit it, Spite was right. Several lifetimes worth of adrenaline filled fights resulting in all manners of scrapes, scuffs, cuts and worse had left a certain impression on how Elias experienced pain. It was exhilarating. Was he this easy to figure out?

He instinctively tried to wrap his arms around Spite, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so. Instead he grabbed onto whatever he could reach in an effort to better bear the pain. Which in this case happened to be the hem of Spite's pants.

Spite slowly let go of Elias' shoulder to whisper into his ear. "My, my... A little nibble and look how eager the mighty warcaster is all of a sudden." He teased the young Sidhe who's heart was racing at this point.

Realizing what his hands were doing, Elias quickly let go and mustered the last little bit of resolve he had left. "This means nothing, you wretched brute." He managed to say under heavy breaths. Spite simply smiled and looked down at Elias pants which had gotten a whole lot tighter over the last few minutes.

"Sure!" He chuckled "If this is how you wanna play it, sugartits!" He suddenly raised up from Elias' body and grabbed his wrists. Elias tried to pull his hands away but Spite was so strong, he probably didn't even notice the token resistance Elias put up. He yanked the Sidhe's arms up and grabbed the free end of another pair of handcuffs that had already been snapped around the bed's frame. With a few quick motions he wrapped the chains of the two pairs of cuffs around each other and slapped the free cuff around the frame, chaining Elias to the bed with his arms helplessly held above him.

Spite looked down at his handiwork and grinned. "There we go, sweets."

He grabbed the hem of Elias' shirt and slowly lifted it up, ignoring his squirming and struggling. Once the shirt was scrunched up around Elias' wrists, he bent down and started caressing Elias' smooth body underneath him. "Damn, girl. You are a work of art, you know that?" His tongue joined his hands in exploring Elias' chest and belly.

The young Sidhe gasped at the surprisingly gentle treatment. "S-... ah! Stop, Spite..." He whispered in between little moans.

Spite's tongue reached where he had bitten Elias earlier and he took a long, greedy lick of blood. Elias shivered under the sensation of the still tender wounds. The jolt of exciting pain, followed by a rush of adrenaline and endorphins as it subsided, made his mind melt.

"Sto-..."

Spite was now on eye level with Elias and looked deep into his emerald green eyes. There was a clear expression of primal need on his face, but his voice was soft and calm when he spoke.

"If you really want me to stop, i will, little dandelion. All you gotta do is say so now."

Elias was about to beg Spite to stop. To cease teasing him and to let him go, but then he felt Spite's right hand slowly make its way down and firmly squeeze the inside of Elias' thigh. He gasped loudly and his eyes rolled up into his skull a little bit. Fuck... This so wasn't fair...

Elias' eyes shut tight and he bit on his lower lip, the slight pain preventing him from begging the large Redcap above him to do whatever he pleased with him. He had that much pride left at least.

Spite chuckled and grabbed Elias' chin. "Thought so." All softness in his voice was gone, replaced by a feral, lust filled growl.

His hand slipped down a little and firmly grasped Elias' neck with just enough force to make him a little light headed without restricting his breathing. Elias' let out a series of little needy moans and his eyes fluttered as he looked up at Spite. The large man was obviously pleased with his handiwork. He slowly increased the pressure on the sides of Elias' neck until little stars appeared in the Sidhe's sight and his eyes started to fall shut.

Just before Elias was about to lose consciousness, Spite suddenly let go, causing Elias' entire body to shiver in ecstasy. The sudden rush of blood to his brain causing little fireworks to go off all over his body. He let out a long and breathy moan as his vision returned to normal and the shivers subsided.

Spite didn't give him any time to calm down though. The Redcap's strong hands slid down Elias' soft body and quickly undid his belt and pants, pulling them down over his wide hips with a greedy yank and tossing them aside.

Embarrassment flooded through Elias as Spite ogled at his erection poking out of his lacy green panties. The Redcap leaned down and slowly licked up the entire length of Elias' delicate cock. Elias whimpered under the sensation, trying his best not to completely come undone. Copious amounts off precum started leaking from his tip. He was more pent up then he had realized. This little bit of stimulation was already enough to get him close to climax.

Spite let out a satisfied growl and took the hem of the panties in between his razor like teeth, ripping them off with a quick yank. Instead of spitting the fabric out, he threw his head backwards and simply swallowed them in a single satisfied gulp. Redcaps... At the edge of his lust filled mind, Elias couldn't help but be a tiny bit annoyed. He liked those panties.

But Spite didn't give him a chance to dwell on that thought. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. With a sly smile on his lips, Spite lifted one of Elias legs up and gave his ass a firm squeeze. "Hot damn! Oh we're gonna have a lot of fun together, sugar."

He let go and opened the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto two of his fingers.

Elias held his breath as Spite reached down and gently touched his entrance, spreading the lube, but even so, he couldn't stop a quiet moan from leaving his mouth.

The moan quickly turned into a gasp as Spite pushed one of his fingers into Elias and slowly started fingering him. The sensation was almost overwhelming. Elias was so pent up and close to the edge from all of Spite's teasing that his finger was enough to send shivers through Elias' body.

But in pure torment, it was just not enough. He started grinding his hips in a desperate attempt to get there. The humiliation and disrespect he had endured no longer mattered. All that was left in his mind was a wailing need for release.

"Hush, hush sweets! Patience!" Spite cooed as he pushed in another finger and started making a slow 'come here' motion inside Elias' hot walls. Elias whimpered, longing for release, but Spite knew exactly what he was doing, leaving Elias just at the edge.

"S-spite!" Elias whispered.

"Yes, babe?"

"Please!"

"Please what?" Spite chuckled mischievous. "Come on! Say it!"

Elias was about to scream. Why did this bastard have to make him say it? "Please... Let me..."

"Hmmmm?"

"GODS PLEASE LET ME CUM!" Elias yelled, his voice breaking.

Spite simply laughed and slid his fingers out of Elias. The sudden emptiness inside him nearly broke him and he let out a loud groan, equal parts anger and need.

"SPITE, I WILL RIP YOUR DUMB FACE APART SO HELP ME- AAH!" Spite shut him up with a painful slap on the ass. Elias struggled against his restraints, his anger quickly evaporating into submissive begging.

"Please, Spite!" He managed to whimper. Spite meanwhile quietly stood up from the bed and looked down at his flustered plaything. Without saying anything he kicked off his shoes and undid his pants, letting them slide down.

Elias looked down at him and gulped, not entirely sure about this entire thing anymore. Spite's cock was slightly above average in size... Proportionally speaking. Considering how tall Spite was, made it scarily huge. Now, Elias was far from being a virgin, but he never had a partner THIS well endowed. He had seen cucumbers smaller than this.

His thoughts must have been obvious, because Spite chuckled and got back on the bed, looming over Elias. "Too late to chicken out now, babe."

He grabbed both of Elias' ankles in one hand and effortlessly lifted him up enough to slide a pillow underneath his butt. With that done, he scooped up some of the lube and rubbed it over his erection. He let go off Elias' ankles and leaned over him, pushing his legs down with his chest, knees over his shoulders.

Elias was shaking both in anticipation and fear. "I-I don't know if it'll fit, Spite" he quivered.

The Redcap chuckled "Don't worry, sugar. So far I've always managed to make it fit."

He pushed the tip of his cock against Elias' entrance and left him just enough time to mentally prepare himself before he moved his hips forward.

His dick slid slowly into Elias, spreading him wide. Even with all the preparation, slight pain shot through Elias' body, but that just made it better. A drawn out mixture between a moan and a whimper escaped his mouth as Spite pushed himself further inside Elias.

The tension in his body was back immediately and with a vengeance. Not only was the physical sensation incredibly intense, but the situation itself made Elias' mind flare up in forbidden excitement. The mighty warcaster Elias being reduced to a mere plaything. Chained and used like a whore by an unseelie grunt he would normally not even grace with his attention. He loved every second of it.

Without warning, his legs started shaking and like someone had burst a dam inside him, the tension suddenly released fully and violently, cascading through his body. Elias let out a high pitched scream as his climax washed over him, rushing back and forth through his body like crashing waves. His scream quickly died down into a pathetic whimper and he had to stop himself from sobbing from the overwhelming sensation.

"Damn, you flatter me, babe. I'm barely halfway in and you already come undone like this?" Spite made a scolding "Tsk tsk" sound. "About time someone trained you properly." He started to slowly thrust into Elias, going a little deeper each time.

Elias nearly broke from the continued stimulation, his mind awash with endorphins, but his body wrecked from exhaustion. "Wha- wait! Please! I... I need some time to-"

"No!" Spite interrupted him harshly. "You get to rest when I'm done with you, understood?"

"But- AHHRG!" Spite slammed his hips forward burying his entire length inside Elias. This time he couldn't hold back the tears.

Mercifully, Spite gave him enough of a pause now to get used to being filled this utterly and completely.

The Redcap started to gently gyrate his hips and the pain that rushed through Elias quickly faded. This time it had been too much even for him.

He felt so incredibly weak and vulnerable. A feeling that normally would have terrified him, but for some reason this time it simply made him want to seek out comfort. He accepted the feeling instead of trying to fight it.

He tried to wrap his arms around Spite's chest and push himself tightly against the strong man above him, but his restraints stopped him in his track.

Spite seemed to have understood Elias' intention as a surprisingly caring smile appeared on his face, made only slightly scary by the knives he had for teeth.

"You are doing so good, babe!" He gently purred down at Elias and, to the Sidhe's utter surprise, leaned down and placed a kiss on his quivering lips.

For a moment Elias' brain simply stopped and didn't react at all. He did not expect something this... Romantic from Spite. Once his brain shifted back into gear, there was a moment of mistrust. After all Elias was about to stick his tongue past a row of razor blades with a taste for blood, but the thought was quickly snuffed out by a gentle and shallow thrust of Spite's hips.

His resistance vanished and he opened his mouth, welcoming the kiss. He hadn't needed to be afraid of getting his tongue bitten off though. As soon as Elias let him, Spite thrust his tongue into Elias' mouth and eagerly explored it, wrapping it around Elias' own tongue and not giving him any chance to do anything but respond to the intrusion.

Elias of course knew about Redcaps' inhuman teeth, but he never had considered that their tongues were different as well. Spite's tongue was shockingly long, dexterous and had a distinct taper to it.

Once it was done playing with Elias' lips and tongue, it deeply thrust down into his throat. Elias' eyes opened wide at the unexpected sensation. Somehow, despite being stuck halfway down his neck, Spite's tongue didn't make him gag. Instead it added to the incredible feeling of being so... full. Of being utterly used for the enjoyment of another person.

Elias moaned long and drawn out around Spite's tongue. The large man seemed to enjoy his new toy's reaction and started thrusting for real. Gentle and shallow movements, pulling out a little bit further and thrusting back in a little bit harder each time. Soon enough he was fucking Elias at a quick and steady pace.

The sidhe's mind was in danger of going completely blank. The tension inside him was back, but instead of a sharp, needy pressure, this time it filled his body like hot chocolate, slowly rising, but never uncomfortable. A sense of deep relaxation and pleasure radiated out from his belly and into every fiber of his body as Spite continued to pump into him.

He tried to take needy gasps of air, but Spite didn't let go of the kiss, giving Elias just enough air to not get light headed. So instead he resorted to quietly moan into Spite's mouth with each of his thrusts.

Spite who up to this point had been mostly silent started to return Elias' needy moans with deep, possessive growls. Without warning, he broke the kiss, leaving Elias to gasp for air. The Redcap raised up from Elias, grabbed his hips and started pumping into him with reckless abandon, his teeth barred and his growls getting louder and more feral.

Elias yelped at the sudden intensity of Spite's thrusts. The heat inside his body growing into a raging fire. Spite's dick thrust into Elias so deeply, it felt like it was hitting his diaphragm with every thrust, pumping the fire through his every fiber of his being.

He was so close again! If he could only touch himself! At this point he was utterly reduced to doing nothing more than letting out little moans and gasps, all resistance and thought washed away.

Spite growled at him. "Yes, babe! Keep making those sweet sounds! I'm. . I'm close!"

The thought of Spite coming inside him, to utterly make him his bitch, almost got Elias past the point of no return, but being still exhausted from his first climax, he just needed that extra little bit of stimulation. Just that tiny bit extra to get him there! His moans turned into whimpers again and his the muscles in his abdomen started contracting rhythmically along with each of Spite's deep thrusts. Oh gods, He was so close.

Whatever sensation his twitching muscles transferred to Spite's cock, it seemed to snap something in him. Any trace of caring or softness disappeared from his face and he gave Elias a few more powerful thrusts, before pulling out of him all of a sudden.

Something in Elias brain snapped, but before he had any time to react, Spite grabbed his hips and with a single, forceful movement, tossed him over on his belly. Elias yelped like a kicked puppy as Spite grabbed his hips again, lifted them up just enough to give his knees perch on the bed and without warning thrust his entire length back into him. Elias had thought that Spite had bottomed out inside him before, but clearly he had been wrong, as it felt like there was suddenly two more inches of hot, Redcap dick filling him up. The sensation was overwhelming.

Spite leaned forward and pressed his chest against Elias' back, relentlessly pumping into him. All the young Sidhe could do was bury his face into the mattress and take it.

Spite's thrusts became more erratic and aggressive. Elias could feel him being close through his own hazy senses.

A particularly strong thrust made Elias yell out in both pain and magnificent pleasure, the submissive sound pushing Spite over the edge. With a loud and possessive growl, he thrust into Elias one last, hard time and filled the little Sidhe with his seed. Thick strands of cum pumping relentlessly into Elias, stretching his insides even further. His teeth clenched, he whispered into Elias' pointy ear with a feral snarl while his cock continued to pump hot liquid into him. "Come, little Sidhe!"

Spite's right hand moved down and grabbed Elias' trembling erection. All it took was a few quick pumps and something broke in Elias. A second climax, somehow even more intense than the first one washed over him. The feeling of being utterly USED like this amplifying the aftershocks of pleasure racing through him. His entire body started trembling causing Spite to let out a satisfied and deep rumble.

The two rode out their orgasms together, Spite pressing his body firmly against Elias and Elias trying his best to not either collapse, fall unconscious, or simply start crying from overstimulation. He felt so utterly and completely used and satisfied.

Spite was the first to recover. He let himself fall to the side, moving Elias with him into a spooning position. Holding onto the quivering warcaster tightly, he slowly pulled out. A gush of white, creamy liquid flowed from Elias and onto the sheets.

Breathing heavily, all Elias could do is lay there in Spite's embrace and try too calm down enough to do anything but shiver.

After what felt like several minutes, Spite lifted one of his arms and grabbed his pants that were laying on the bed. He fished around in one of its pockets and, once he found what he was looking for, reached up to Elias' wrists. There was a quiet clicking sound and Elias could feel his restrains come undone. Not just the ones tying him to the bed, but the cuffs that had prevented him from using his magic. Still dazed, all he could do is pull his arms down and press them against his chest, grasping Spite's hand in his.

After a few more moments he gathered enough strength to whisper through his daze: "Not afraid I'm gonna fry your face of?"

Spite chuckled. It sounded endearing, instead of condescending as Elias had expected. "Naw..." was all he replied before placing a gentle kiss on the back of Elias' head.

He was right. Elias wouldn't. He had been misled, assaulted, injured, enchanted with dark magic and utterly humiliated by Spite and his motley, but he wouldn't.

The curse that froze him had worn off and his wounds were nothing a few days in a freehold wouldn't fix. As for the emotional injuries he had sustained today? Elias was confident they were just superficial scratches. In fact... As much as he secretly despised being everyone's good little subservient errand boy, Spite reminded him that there was another sort of submission he had deeply missed.

Sure there had been plenty of lovers, but nothing like this in a long time. People seemed to think Elias was the cutesy, romantic type.

He wondered when was the last time he let someone get so close to him, to completely give in to someone like this, and realized that it had never happened. In this lifetime that is...

He sighed. Sometimes remembering things other Eliases had experienced some long time ago made things just too complicated. There was a faint thought, wondering about what happened to the last person he let have their way with him like this. That must have been close to thirty years ago.

He shook his head and banished the thought, pushing himself closer against Spite.

"You tell anyone about this and I WILL fry your face off, though." He mumbled into Spite's arm. "Sure you will, sugar!" Spite replied with a grin, but Elias didn't hear him, having already fallen into an exhausted slumber.

He'd worry about any social faux pas today might have caused some other time.


End file.
